The invention relates to an electro-optical liquid-crystal display having a realignment layer, for realigning the liquid crystals, whose field has a component parallel to the liquid-crystal layer which is crucial for the realignment, containing a liquid-crystalline medium of positive dielectric anisotropy, where the medium comprises at least one mesogenic compound of the formula I 
wherein
R1 is H, alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 7 carbon atoms or alkenyl, alkenyloxy or alkoxyalkyl having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, and
Y11, Y12 and Y13 are each, independently of one another, H or F.
In conventional liquid-crystal displays (TN, STN, OMI AMD-TN), the electric fields for the realignment are generated essentially perpendicular to the liquid-crystal layer.
International Patent Application WO 91/10936 discloses a liquid-crystal display in which the electric signals are generated in such a way that the electric fields have a significant component parallel to the liquid-crystal layer (IPS, in-plane switching). The principles of operation of a display of this type are described, for example, by R. A. Soref in Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 45, No. 12, pp. 5466-5468 (1974).
For example, EP 0 588 568 discloses various possibilities for designing the electrodes and for addressing a display of this type. DE 198 24 137 likewise describes various embodiments of IPS displays of this type.
Liquid-crystalline materials for use in IPS displays of this type are described, for example, in DE 198 48 181.
IPS displays containing the known liquid-crystalline media are characterized by inadequately long response times and often by excessively high operating voltages. There is thus a need for IPS displays which do not have these disadvantages, or only do so to a reduced extent. Liquid-crystalline materials required for this purpose are in particular those which, in addition to an adequate phase range, a low crystallization tendency at low temperatures, a low birefringence and an adequate electrical resistance, in particular have low threshold voltages (V10) and low rotational viiscosities (xcex31) which are crucial for the response times.
Surprisingly, this object has been achieved by using liquid-crystalline materials which comprise at least one compound of the formula I.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
The IPS mixtures according to the invention are notable for their relatively high clearing points, their low rotational viscosities and their low thresholds.
The invention thus relates to an electro-optical liquid-crystal display having a realignment layer, for realigning the liquid crystals, whose field has a significant component parallel to the liquid-crystal layer, containing a liquid-crystalline medium of positive dielectric anisotropy, where the medium comprises at least one compound of the formula I 
in which
R1 is alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 7 carbon atoms, preferably n-alkyl or n-alkoxy, particularly preferably having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, or alkenyl, alkenyloxy or alkoxyalkyl having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, preferably 1E-alkenyl, 1E-alkenyloxy or straight-chain alkoxylalkyl, particularly preferably having 2 to 5 carbon atoms and
Y11, Y12 and Y13 are each, independently of one another, H or F.
Particular preference is given to liquid-crystal displays containing a liquid-crystal medium which comprises at least one compound of the formula I in which at least one of the radicals Y11 to Y13 is F. Very particular preference is given to such liquid-crystal displays containing a liquid-crystal medium which comprises at least one compound of the formula I in which at least one of the radicals Y11 and Y12 is F.
The liquid-crystal displays preferably contain liquid-crystal media which comprise at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds of the formulae Ia to If 
Particular preference is given to compounds selected from the group consisting of the compounds of the subformulae Ic, Ie and If, very particularly preferably of the subformulae Ic and If.
Preference is furthermore given to liquid-crystal displays containing a liquid-crystalline medium which comprises one or more compound(s) of the formula II 
in which
R2 is alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 7 carbon atoms or alkenyl, alkenyloxy or alkoxyalkyl having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, 
are each, independently of one another, 
X2 is F, Cl, CN or NCS, and
Z2 is CH2CH2, COO, CF2O or a single bond,
with the proviso that compounds of the formula I are excluded.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula II in which 
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula II in which 
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula II in which X2 is CN.
Preference is furthermore given to liquid-crystal displays in which the liquid-crystalline medium comprises one or more compound(s) of the formula III 
in which
R31 and R32 are each, independently of one another, alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 7 carbon atoms or alkenyl, alkenyloxy or alkoxyalkyl having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, 
are each, independently of one another, 
Z31 is CHxe2x95x90CH, COO, CH2CH2 or a single bond.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula III in which at least one of the radicals R31 and R32 is alkenyl having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, preferably 2 or 3 carbon atoms.
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula III in which Z31 is CHxe2x95x90CH or a single bond.
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula III in which
at least one of 
xe2x80x83particularly preferably both are 
Preference is furthermore given to liquid-crystal displays in which the liquid-crystalline medium comprises one or more compounds of the formula IV 
in which
R4 is alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 7 carbon atoms or alkenyl, alkenyloxy or alkoxyalkyl having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, 
and are each, independently of one another, 
Z41 and Z42 are each, independently of one another, CF2O, COO, CH2CH2, CFxe2x95x90CF, CHxe2x95x90CH, CFxe2x95x90CH, CHxe2x95x90CF or a single bond,
n is 0 or 1,
X is OCF3, OCF2H or F,
and
Y41 and Y42 are each, independently of one another, H or F.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula IV in which at least one of 
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula IV in which Z41 and Z42 are each, independently of one another, CH2CH2 or a single bond.
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula IV in which X is OCF3 and Y41 and Y42 are H, and to compounds of the formula IV in which X is F and Y41 and Y42 are F.
Particular preference is given to media which comprise at least one compound of the formula I and at least one compound of the formula II.
Particular preference is given to liquid-crystal displays in which the liquid-crystalline medium comprises one or more compound(s) of the formula II selected from the group consisting of the subformulae IIa to IIe. 
in which R2 is as defined above under formula II.
The liquid-crystal display particularly preferably contains a liquid-crystalline medium comprising one or more compound(s) selected from the group consisting of compounds of the subformulae IIa, IIc, IId, IIe and IIf, in particular IIe and IIf.
Preference is furthermore given to liquid-crystal displays in which the liquid-crystalline medium comprises one or more compound(s) of the formula III selected from the group consisting of the subformulae IIIa to IIIc. 
where
k is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5,
m and n are each, independently of one another, 0, 1, 2 or 3, and m+nxe2x89xa65, and
o is 0 or 1.
Preference is furthermore given to liquid-crystal displays in which the liquid-crystalline medium comprises one or more compound(s) of the formula IV selected from the group consisting of the subformulae IVa to IVo. 
in which R4 is as defined above under formula IV.
Preference is furthermore given to liquid-crystal displays in which the liquid-crystalline medium comprises one or more compounds) of the formula IV selected from the group consisting of the subformulae IVp to IVr and/or the group consisting of the subformulae IVs to IVx. 
in which R4 is as defined above under formula IV.
In another preferred embodiment, the liquid-crystal display cells contain liquid-crystalline media comprising one or more compounds of the subformula Ic, the concentration of each of these compounds being in the range from 0.1 to 20%, preferably from 1 to 16%, particularly preferably from 2 to 12%, very particularly preferably from 3 to 10%.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the liquid-crystal display cells contain liquid-crystalline media comprising one or more compounds of the formula If, the concentration of each of these compounds being from 0.1 to 18%, preferably from 1 to 14%, particularly preferably from 2 to 10%.
The following liquid-crystal displays are preferred embodiments:
the medium additionally comprises one or more compounds selected from the group of the formulae Va and Vb 
in which R51 and R52 are each, independently of one another, alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 7 carbon atoms or alkenyl, alkenyloxy or alkoxyalkyl having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, R51 preferably being alkyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, R52 preferably being alkyl or alkoxy, in parituclar alkoxy, having 1 to 3 carbon atoms,
and/or
one or more compounds selected from the group of the formulae Vc and Vd 
in which
R51 and R52 independently of one another, are as defined above, R51 preferably being n-alkyl having 3 to 5 carbon atoms, and R52 preferably being n-alkyl,
and
Y51 is H or F;
the medium additionally comprises one or more compounds of the formula VIa 
in which
R61 and R62 are each, independently of one another, alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 7 carbon atoms, preferably alkyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms.
Preference is given to displays containing liquid-crystal mixtures comprising
one or more compounds of the formula Va
in which, preferably, at least one of the groups R51 and R52 is alkenyl, preferably 1E-alkenyl, particularly preferably vinyl or 1E-propenyl,
one or more compounds of the formula Vb
in which, preferably,
R51 is n-alkyl having 3 to 5 carbon atoms, particularly preferably having 3 to 5 carbon atoms,
and
R52 is alkoxy having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, particularly preferably having 1 carbon atom,
one or more compounds of the formula Vc
in which
R51 is n-alkyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, preferably having 1 to 3 carbon atoms,
and
R52 is 1E-alkenyl having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, preferably having 2 to 3 carbon atoms,
one or more compounds of the formula Vd
in which
R51 is n-alkyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, preferably having 1 to 3 carbon atoms,
R52 is n-alkyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, preferably having 2 to 4 carbon atoms,
and
Y51 is preferably H.
Preference is furthermore given to a liquid-crystal display according to the invention in which the pixels are addressed by means of an active matrix.
The invention furthermore relates to a liquid-crystalline medium of positive dielectric anisotropy which comprises at least one compound of the formula I, and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds of the formulae IIa to IIf and IIIa to IIIc, and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds of the formulae IVa and IVo, in particular which comprises
from 2 to 30, preferably from 3 to 20, % by weight of at least one compound of the formula I,
from 5 to 25, preferably from 5 to 18, % by weight of at least one compound of the formula II, preferably selected from the group consisting of the compounds of the formulae IIa to IIf,
from 5 to 40, preferably from 10 to 30, % by weight of at least one compound of the formula III, preferably selected from the group consisting of the compounds of the subformulae IIIa to IIIc,
from 5 to 50, preferably from 20 to 40, % by weight of at least one compound of the formula IV, preferably selected from the group consisting of the compounds of the subformulae IVa to IVo.
The liquid-crystalline media used in accordance with the invention generally have a birefringence (xcex94n) of  less than 0.12, preferably xcex94n is in the range from 0.05 to 0.11, in particular in the range from 0.07 to 0.10, with clearing points of 70 to 90xc2x0 C.
The flow viscosity (at 20xc2x0 C.) of the mixtures used in accordance with the invention is generally less than 30 mm2xc2x7sxe2x88x921, in particular from 15 to 25 mm2xc2x7sxe2x88x921. The resistivity of the materials according to the invention at 20xc2x0 C. is generally from 5xc3x971010 to 5xc3x971013 xcexa9xc2x7cm, particularly preferably from 5xc3x971011 to 5xc3x971012 xcexa9xc2x7cm. The rotational viscosity of the mixtures according to the invention at 20xc2x0 C. is generally less than 130 mPaxc2x7s, in particular from 70 to 110 mPaxc2x7s.
The Fredericksz threshold voltages of the mixtures according to the present invention are low, preferably 1.7 V or less, more preferably 1.5 V or less, most preferably 1.3 V or less, and in particular 1.1 V or less.
Media used in accordance with the invention having clearing points of from 70 to 80xc2x0 C. have rotational viscosities of 120 mPaxc2x7s or less, preferably of 110 mPaxc2x7s or less, particularly preferably from 70 mPaxc2x7s to 100 mPaxc2x7s, very particularly preferably from 40 mPaxc2x7s to 90 mPaxc2x7s. The clearing point of the media used in accordance with the invention is above 60xc2x0 C., preferably above 70xc2x0 C. and particularly preferably 80xc2x0 C. or more. In particular, the clearing point is in the range from 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. The storage stability in test cells, determined as described below, is 1000 hours or more at xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C., preferably 500 hours or more at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C., very particularly preferably 1000 hours or more at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C.
The media used in accordance with the invention consist of from 5 to 30 compounds, preferably from 6 to 20 compounds, particularly preferably from 7 to 16 compounds.
It has been found that even a relatively small proportion of compounds of the formula I mixed with conventional liquid-crystal materials, but in particular with one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of the compounds of the formulae IIa to IIf and/or from the group consisting of the compounds of the formulae IIIa to IIIf and IVa to IVo, results in a significant reduction in the threshold voltage, in favourable values for the rotational viscosity xcex31 and in fast response times, in particular broad nematic phases having low smectic-nematic transition temperatures being observed. The compounds of the formulae I to IV are colourless, stable and readily miscible with one another and with other liquid-crystal materials.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d encompasses straight-chain and branched alkyl groups having 1-7 carbon atoms, in particular the straight-chain groups methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl and heptyl. Groups having 2-5 carbon atoms are preferred, unless explicitly stated otherwise.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d encompasses straight-chain and branched alkenyl groups having 2-7 carbon atoms, in particular the straight-chain groups. Particularly preferred alkenyl groups are C2-C7-1E-alkenyl, C4-C7-3E-alkenyl, C5-C7-4-alkenyl, C6-C7-5-alkenyl and C7-6-alkenyl, in particular C2-C7-1E-alkenyl, C4-C7-3E-alkenyl and C5-C7-4-alkenyl. Examples of very particularly preferred alkenyl groups are vinyl, 1E-propenyl, 1E-butenyl, 1E-pentenyl, 1E-hexenyl, 1E-heptenyl, 3E-butenyl, 3E-pentenyl, 3E-hexenyl, 3E-heptenyl, 4-pentenyl, 4Z-hexenyl, 4E-hexenyl, 4Z-heptenyl, 5-hexenyl, 6-heptenyl and the like. Groups having up to 5 carbon atoms are preferred, unless explicitly stated otherwise.
The term xe2x80x9cfluoroalkylxe2x80x9d preferably encompasses straight-chain groups containing terminal fluorine, i.e. fluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 5-fluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl and 7-fluoroheptyl. However, other positions of fluorine are not excluded.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d preferably encompasses straight-chain radicals of the formula CnH2n+1xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)m, in which n and m are each, independently of one another, from 1 to 6. m is preferably 1 and n is preferably from 1 to 4.
A suitable choice of the meanings of R1 to R52 allows the response times, the threshold voltage, the steepness of the transmission characteristic lines etc. to be modified as desired. For example, 1E-alkenyl radicals, 3E-alkenyl radicals, 2E-alkenyloxy radicals and the like generally result in shorter response times, improved nematic tendencies and a higher ratio of the elastic constants k33 (bend) and k11 (splay) compared with alkyl or alkoxy radicals. 4-Alkenyl radicals, 3-alkenyl radicals and the like generally result in lower threshold voltages and smaller values of k33/k11 compared with alkyl and alkoxy radicals.
The optimum weight ratio of the compounds of the formulae I-IV depends substantially on the desired properties, on the choice of the components of the formulae I, II, III and/or IV, and on the choice of any other components which may be present. Suitable weight ratios within the range given above can easily be determined from case to case.
The total amount of compounds of the formulae I to IV in the mixtures used according to the invention is not critical. The mixtures preferably comprise 50-90% by weight of compounds of the formulae I to IV. The mixtures may also comprise one or more further components in order to optimize various properties. However, the observed effect, particularly on the threshold voltage, is generally greater the higher the total concentration of compounds of the formulae I to IV, in particular of the formula I.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the media according to the invention comprise compounds of the formula IV in which X is OCF3. A favourable synergistic effect with the compounds of the formulae I and II results in particularly advantageous properties.
In addition to one or more compounds of the formula I, the liquid-crystalline media according to the invention preferably comprise from 2 to 40, in particular from 4 to 30, compounds as further constituents. These media very particularly preferably comprise from 7 to 15 compounds in addition to one or more compounds of the formula I. These further constituents are preferably selected from nematic or nematogenic (monotropic or isotropic) substances, in particular substances from the classes of the azoxybenzenes, benzylideneanilines, biphenyls, terphenyls, phenyl or cyclohexyl benzoates, phenyl or cyclohexyl esters of cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, phenyl or cyclohexyl esters of cyclohexylbenzoic acid, phenyl or cyclohexyl esters of cyclohexylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid, cyclohexylphenyl esters of benzoic acid, of cyclohexanecarboxylic acid and of cyclohexylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid, phenylcyclohexanes, cyclohexylbiphenyls, phenylcyclohexylcyclohexanes, cyclohexylcyclohexanes, cyclohexylcyclohexylcyclohexenes, 1,4-bis-cyclohexylbenzenes, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-cyclohexylbiphenyls, phenyl- or cyclohexylpyrimidines, phenyl- or cyclohexylpyridines, phenyl- or cyclohexyldioxanes, phenyl- or cyclohexyl-1,3-dithianes, 1,2-diphenylethanes, 1,2-dicyclohexylethanes, 1-phenyl-2-cyclohexylethanes, 1-cyclohexyl-2-(4-phenylcyclohexyl)ethanes, 1-cyclohexyl-2-biphenylylethanes, 1-phenyl-2-cyclohexylphenylethanes, optionally halogenated stilbenes, benzyl phenyl ethers, tolans and substituted cinnamic acids. The 1,4-phenylene groups in these compounds may also be fluorinated.
The most important compounds suitable as further constituents of media used according to the invention can be characterized by the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5:
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x831 
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x832 
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x833 
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x834 
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x835 
In the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, L and E, which may be identical or different, are in each case, independently of one another, a bivalent radical from the group consisting of -Phe-, -Cyc-, -Phe-Phe-, -Phe-Cyc-, -Cyc-Cyc-, -Pyr-, -Dio-, -G-Phe- and -G-Cyc- and their mirror images, where Phe is unsubstituted or fluorine-substituted 1,4-phenylene, Cyc is trans-1,4-cyclohexylene or 1,4-cyclohexylene, Pyr is pyrimidine-2,5-diyl or pyridine-2,5-diyl, Dio is 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl and G is 2-(trans-1,4-cyclohexyl)ethyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl or 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl.
One of the radicals L and E is preferably Cyc, Phe or Pyr. E is preferably Cyc, Phe or Phe-Cyc. The media according to the invention preferably comprise one or more components selected from the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 in which L and E are selected from the group consisting of Cyc, Phe and Pyr and simultaneously one or more components selected from the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 in which one of the radicals L and E is selected from the group consisting of Cyc, Phe and Pyr and the other radical is selected from the group consisting of -Phe-Phe-, -Phe-Cyc-, -Cyc-Cyc-, -G-Phe- and -G-Cyc-, and optionally one or more components selected from the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 in which the radicals L and E are selected from the group consisting of -Phe-Cyc-, -Cyc-Cyc-, -G-Phe- and -G-Cyc-.
In a smaller subgroup of the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each, independently of one another, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkenyloxy or alkanoyloxy having up to 8 carbon atoms. This smaller subgroup is called Group A below, and the compounds are denoted by the subformulae 1a, 2a, 3a, 4a and 5a. In most of these compounds, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are different from one another, one of these radicals usually being alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy or alkoxyalkyl.
In another smaller subgroup of the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 which is called Group B, Rxe2x80x3 is xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94NCS or xe2x80x94(O)iCH3xe2x88x92(k+l)FkCl1, where i is 0 or 1, and k+l is 1, 2 or 3; the compounds in which Rxe2x80x3 has this meaning are denoted by the subformulae 1b, 2b, 3b, 4b and 5b. Particular preference is given to those compounds of the subformulae 1b, 2b, 3b, 4b and 5b in which Rxe2x80x3 is xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94NCS, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCHF2 or xe2x80x94OCF3.
In the compounds of the subformulae 1b, 2b, 3b, 4b and 5b, Rxe2x80x2 is as defined for the compounds of the subformulae 1a-5a and is preferably alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy or alkoxyalkyl.
In a further smaller subgroup of the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, Rxe2x80x3 is xe2x80x94CN; this subgroup is called Group C below, and the compounds of this subgroup are correspondingly described by subformulae 1c, 2c, 3c, 4c and 5c. In the compounds of the subformulae 1c, 2c, 3c, 4c and 5c, Rxe2x80x2 is as defined for the compounds of the subformulae 1a-5a and is preferably alkyl, alkoxy or alkenyl.
In addition to the preferred compounds from Groups A, B and C, other compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 having other variants of the proposed substituents are also customary. All these substances can be obtained by methods which are known from the literature or analogously thereto.
In addition to the compounds of the formulae I to IV, the media used according to the invention preferably comprise one or more compounds selected from Group A and/or Group B and/or Group C. The proportions by weight of the compounds from these groups in the media according to the invention are preferably
Group A: from 0 to 90%, preferably from 20 to 90%, in particular from 30 to 90%
Group B: from 0 to 80%, preferably from 10 to 80%, in particular from 10 to 65%
Group C: from 0 to 80%, preferably from 5 to 80%, in particular from 5 to 50%,
the sum of the proportions by weight of the Group A and/or B and/or C compounds present in the particular media used according to the invention preferably being from 5% to 90% and in particular from 10% to 90%.
The media used according to the invention preferably comprise from 1 to 40%, particularly preferably from 5 to 30%, of compounds of the formula I. The media preferably comprise two or more compounds of the formula I.
The construction of the IPS displays according to the invention corresponds to the usual design of displays of this type, as described, for example, in WO 91/10936 or EP 0 588 568. The term xe2x80x9cconventional designxe2x80x9d is broadly drawn here and also covers all variations and modifications of the IPS display, in particular, for example, also matrix display elements based on poly-Si TFT or MIM.
However, an essential difference between the displays according to the invention and the conventional displays lies in the choice of the liquid-crystal parameters of the liquid-crystal layer.
The liquid-crystal mixtures which are used in accordance with the invention are prepared in a manner which is customary per se. In general, the desired amount of the components used in the smaller amount is dissolved in the components making up the principal constituent, advantageously at elevated temperature. It is also possible to prepare the mixtures in other conventional manners, for example by using pre-mixtures, for example mixtures of homologues, or using so-called xe2x80x9cmulti-bottlexe2x80x9d systems which, for example, consist of four basic mixtures which differ significantly from one another in only one physical property in each case.
The dielectrics may also comprise further additives known to the person skilled in the art and described in the literature. For example, 0-15%, preferably 0-10%, of pleochroic dyes and/or chiral dopants can be added. The individual compounds added are employed in concentrations of from 0.01 to 6%, preferably from 0.1 to 3%. However, the concentrations of the other constituents of the liquid-crystal mixtures, i.e. the liquid-crystalline or mesogenic compounds, are given without taking into account the concentration of these additives.
Above and below, 
are trans-1,4-cyclohexylene.
The physical properties of the liquid-crystal mixtures are determined as described in xe2x80x9cPhysical Properties of Liquid Crystalsxe2x80x9d, Ed. W. Becker, Merck KGaA, status November 1997, unless explicitly stated otherwise.
C denotes a crystalline phase, S a smectic phase, SC a smectic C phase, SA a smectic A phase, N a nematic phase and I the isotropic phase. V0 denotes the capacitive threshold voltage. xcex94n denotes the optical anisotropy and n0 the ordinary refractive index (in each case at 589 nm). xcex94∈ denotes the dielectric anisotropy (xcex94∈=∈∥xe2x88x92∈xe2x8axa5, where ∈∥ denotes the dielectric constant parallel to the longitudinal molecular axes and ∈xe2x8axa5 denotes the dielectric constant perpendicular thereto, in each case at 1 kHz). The electro-optical data were measured in a planar cell at 20xc2x0 C., unless expressly stated otherwise. All physical properties are quoted and measured at 20xc2x0 C., unless expressly stated otherwise. The cells are preferably bright in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state.
Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the preceding description, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following preferred specific embodiments are, therefore, to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
The entire disclosures of all applications, patents and publications, cited above and of corresonding German Patent application No. 100 19 061.8, filed Apr. 18, 2001, are hereby incorporated by reference.
The following examples are intended to illustrate the invention without limiting it. Above and below, percentages are percent by weight. All temperatures are given in degrees Celsius. xcex94n denotes the optical anisotropy (589 nm, 20xc2x0 C.), xcex94∈ denotes the dielectric anisotropy (1 kHz, 20xc2x0 C.), H.R. denotes the voltage holding ratio (at 100xc2x0 C., after 5 minutes in an oven at 1 V), and V0, the capacitive threshold voltage, was determined at 20xc2x0 C. and 1 kHz.
The calibrated rotational viscometer gave a rotational viscosity for ZLI-4792 (Merck KGaA) of 133 mPaxc2x7s at 20xc2x0 C.
The storage stability was investigated in sealed test cells with an optical retardation of about 0.5 xcexcm using CU-1511 from DuPont, USA, as alignment layer. To this end, in each case 5 test cells were adhesively bonded on both sides to crossed polarizers and stored at fixed temperatures of 0xc2x0 C., xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C., xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. or xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. The cells were assessed visually for changes at intervals of 24 hours in each case. The storage time at the respective temperature tstore (T) was noted as the final time at which no change was observed in any of the cells.
In the present application and in the following examples, the structures of the liquid-crystal compounds are specified by acronyms, which can be transformed into chemical formulae according to the following Tables A and B. All radicals CnH2n+1 are straight-chain alkyl radicals having n or m carbon atoms. The coding according to Table B is self-evident. Table A specifies the acronym for the parent body only. In individual cases, the acronym for the parent body is followed, separated therefrom by a hyphen, by a code for the substituents R1, R2, L1 and L2:
Preferred displays contain media comprising, in particular, one or more compounds from Tables A and B in addition to the compounds of the formula I.
Particularly preferred IPS displays contain media comprising
one or more compounds of one of the formulae in Table A and one or more compounds of the formulae in Table B
one or more compounds of each of two or more different types of compounds of the formulae in Table A
one or more compounds of each of two or more different types of compounds of the formulae in Table B
one or more compounds of each of four or more compounds from the group consisting of the compounds of the formulae in Tables A and B.
The examples below are intended to illustrate the invention without restricting its scope in any way. However, the examples show typical mixture concepts and the physical parameters and parameter combinations achievable therewith.